Meet me Halfway
by EpicPurpleFish
Summary: This is the story of when two young girls fell through a portal into the avengers universe. Sam arrives on the helecarrier with the avengers, while her best friend Cass arrived in Loki's base. Will the two ever reunite? Will the two fans accidently discover superpowers within themselves? Read and Review to find out! Ships: Clintasha and pepperoni. Cover image is Cass and Sam.
1. Who are you!

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra, Samantha and the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Stan Lee.**

My back hit a hard, cold surface.

"Arhhhh! What the hell?!" I yelled as I slowly sat up, trying to catch my breath after being winded. My first thought went to Casey- Where's Casey?!

My best friend Casey and I were walking home a few minutes ago when we fell into a puddle. I felt my clothes, expecting to find them muddy and damp, but they were clean and dry. Beside me lay my dark blue and worn out backpack that I took to school every day. Beside the bag was what looked like two medieval throwing axes that were as long as my forearm. I stood up and observed my surroundings. There was 2 rows of desks and a large door at the back of the room. Every wall looked like a giant white board, with different drawings and symbols and numbers on them.

"No way." I muttered. On the furthest wall was the words, '_Project Pegasus_.' Which any marvel fan would know as a project to find out more about the energy and power of the tesseract.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" a voice boomed from behind me. I turned on my heel to see that 2 men and 1 woman were at the door… With guns!

"Whoa! Ok can you please not shoot and I'll tell you stuff" _Great job Sam! Your life is on the line and that's your choice of vocabulary? Slow sarcastic clap for Sam!_ Be quiet inner monologue! I instantly raised my hands in the air.

"You have to come with us." One of them ordered.

"Where am I?" I asked not moving. But they held my hands by my sides and made me walk.

"Well this isn't very nice." I huffed as we walked. My Australian accent standing out among their American ones. As we walked I tried to remember the floor plan and where the nearest exit was. If these guys were hostile, I had to get out, quickly. Their uniforms looked familiar, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on where I had seen them. Eventually we came to a stop, and the person to my left swiped a card in a doorway. They pushed me into a grey room with a metal rectangular desk in the centre and two chairs, one either side of the desk.

"Huh, I think I'm in trouble." I muttered as I took a seat. The room felt iced cold. I was only wearing jeans, and a blue singlet so to me it felt cold.

"Yeah, you don't say." Said a sarcastic voice from the door. I whipped my head around, only to see Cobie Smulders. I was shocked to say the least. She walked over to me and took a seat opposite me.

"My name is Maria Hill." She said as she placed a tablet on the table.

"No you're not." I said, confused. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're Cobie Smulders. You just play Maria Hill." I replied to the actress.

She shook her head, "I don't have time for this. How did you manage to break into a helecarrier? No one saw you get in… but whatever thing you put on our surveillance cameras must have worn off because when they came back on, we say you clearly standing in the middle of the room. We did a face scan, and you don't match _anyone_ in this country, or any other country. We have a file on **everyone** so why don't you have one?" She asked, looking to me.

"Before I answer _anything_. I just want to know one thing, and please be serious; who is 'we.'" I asked her.

"You broke into this place, you should know-"

"Please just answer my question." I sighed, leaning with my elbow onto the desk.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, or SHIELD." She answered.

I stood up so hard that my chair fell over, "You're kidding. That doesn't even exist!" I exclaimed _it's just in movies and comic books...This girl is insane!_ I thought to myself.

"Please sit down miss. I can assure you that it does."

"No! Because you are **not** 'Maria Hill' you are Cobie Smulders, the actress who plays Maria Hill in The Avengers! A movie about a super soldier, 2 assassins, and a bunch of other cool guys!"

"How do you know about the avengers?' she asked remaining calm at my outburst.

"Because I've read the comics and seen the movie?" I stated but it sounded more like a question. "So SHIELD is real? Captain America is real? Iron man is real?" I asked. She nodded her head as though I was stupid.

"I've read Fanfictions about this…"I murmured under my breath. "I have fallen through a portal into a parallel universe. A universe where fictional characters are real." I looked up at her and started to explain, "So I come from a universe where EVERYTHING here is in comic books and movies. My friend Cassandra and I are massive fans of Marvel. Marvel is the company who made everything. I can name almost every superhero in this universe, every villain, and _most_ agents that work for SHIELD."

"And _how_ exactly am I supposed to believe this? How do I know that you aren't just some insane teenage girl?"

"Because," I said sitting down, "I have proof. It's April 11, 2012 according to your tablet thing, so it is the start of the movie called 'The Avengers' Have you met a guy called Loki yet?"

"Yes we have. He is in Stuttgart now."

"Great! So, you guys were working on 'project Pegasus' when the tesseract opened up a portal, leaving Loki on the platform with a sceptre. He then used his sceptre to take control of Agent Barton, Eric Selvig, and other people." I explained pausing to take a breath, "You said he was in Stuttgart? You sent agent Romanoff and Steve Rogers to go get him and they will come back with Tony Stark, and Thor, the god of thunder. Currently here in the helecarrier is Bruce Banner, who is assisting with locating the tesseract. I am most certainly NOT a spy, just a fangirl. If you let me help you, I can save a lot of people from dying. If you want I can quote this **whole** movie." Thoughts raced to Coulson, if I know the future I might as well help out!

She nodded in understanding but still looked unsure. Once again the metal door slid open, and an agent that held no expression handed Maria a grey box, before standing behind Maria.

Maria took the box with a "thanks" and placed it on the desk.

"My turn to talk. What is your name, age, just tell me info." She said as she began to type away.

"My name is Samantha –but I prefer Sam- Justine Forte. I am 14 and I currently live in Brisbane, Australia. My friend Cassandra (Casey) Marley Thomas has also fallen through the portal, She is also 14, and from Brisbane." I said as her fingers tapped rapidly at the screen. I looked back at the familiar agent behind her, "Are you Agent Ward?" I asked. His eyes went wide at my question but composed himself before nodding. I mentally did my happy dance. Maria used one hand to knock the metal box over with a _crash_ and the contents spilled out, skidding across the desk. On the desk there lay;

One empty green backpack

One packet of chewing gum

One old leather bound book

One camera

One pencil case

One half-filled exercise book

One IPod

One nokia brick phone

And

One blue hoodie

"Do you recognise any of these items?" Hill asked gesturing to the pile.

"Yeah, the backpack, gum, pencil case, exercise book, and the phone is the stuff I usually take to school…, IPod, and camera is mine. The hoodie belongs to Cassandra and I have never seen the book." I replied as I picked up the brown leather book, flicking though the pages and pages of black ink.

"We can't translate the text, perhaps you know what language it is in?" Agent Ward asked me. I flipped to the start and noticed the manuscript immediately.

"Of course you guys couldn't read it! Only two people in the world can!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Why? What language is it in?"

Are you on of the people that can read it?" they asked bombarding me with questions.

"It is in _Antarctic_ Casey and I thought that the continent of Antarctica should have its own language, so we made one. That exercise book over there is half filled with school work, and half filled with how to speak and read it. It roughly translates to,

**Time has been twisted**

**This world needs you more than yours**

**Marvel needs to be assisted**

**There are some always fallen soldiers in wars**

**Help make a difference**

**It's not what you've seen-**

And the rest of the page is torn off. All the other pages are filled with drawings and quotes from movies.

"Oh Casey, what have we gotten ourselves into?" I muttered under my breath.


	2. The Meeting

The Avengers (minus Hawkeye) were sitting at the table watching Loki and Fury's little conversation. I could see them as I walked down a hallway. After providing enough evidence and quotes, Maria was finally convinced that the tesseract had opened a portal and that Casey and I had fallen through it. Maria then proposed that I help with the search for Casey. I was more worried for Casey than I cared to admit, I mean she is in a whole 'nother universe! I try to think positive as I walk in to the room. I just stand off to the side. I can't believe it, I am in the same room as _the Avengers!_ I smile and focus on not fangirling. This is a serious case and the fangirling can wait. I watched on as they had a discussion.

"Loki's going to drag this out, so Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked Thor.

My head snapped up and I replied for him, "He has an army that consists of chitauri. They will rage war on the earth in return for the tesseract. Loki is currently attempting to make a portal big enough for the army to come through." They all face me as I say this.

"You must be the girl that everyone's been talking about, Sam right?" I nodded to Natasha. "What else can you tell us about Loki?"

"His base is underground, that's why it's taking so long to track him. Barton is safe. Loki has lots of people working for him, not just SHIELD agents." I replied. I couldn't say too much because I might stuff up the order of events and wreck everything.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner stated bring the subject back on track.

Thor looked concerned, "Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist"

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said. I knew she was thinking about Clint.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here. Sam, care to fill us in?" Steve asked me.

"Umm." I thought for a bit. I couldn't say too much. So instead I decided to steal Bruce's' line "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce knew that I quoted him and he smiled at me from across the room.

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor replied to me.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha replied, defending me.

"He's adopted." Even though I've heard this at least 100 times, I couldn't help but laugh under my breath.

Bruce brought the conversation back on track, "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" And… queue Tony… now!

Just as I predicted in my mind, Tony Stark walked through the door after talking with Phil.

"It's a stabilizing agent. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." He said as he walked around the table. There was no point in me listening to this again I thought. My thoughts wandered to the whereabouts of Casey. If she was in Manhattan, she would have seen the tower and is probably freaking out…

I looked up to see Tony place the button sized hacking implant under one of the many tables, I looked up at him and he smirked at me.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." He said clicking

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asked sceptically.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He asked us all.

Steve brought the subject back on track, "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

Bruce looked up and replied "He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." I responded, stealing Tony's line.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Tony put in, "Finally, people who speak English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve muttered.

As Tony was meeting Bruce a hand tapped my shoulder, I spun around to see none other than Natasha standing there.

"You want to introduce yourself?"

I turned to see everyone looking at me.

"For some reason I got everyone's files- except yours." Tony said from where he was across the room.

"Well, that's because I wasn't supposed to be here. While Loki and his people were messing around with the tesseract, it opened another portal. One end was in my universe, where all of you are fictional characters. My best friend Cassandra and I fell through it and she is also somewhere in this universe. My name is Samantha –But I prefer Sam- Forte. I am 16, and from Australia." I rambled

"You can help find the tesseract if you want. Do you know much about it?" Bruce asked me

I nodded enthusiastically, "I probably know more than you."

"Let's start with that stick of his It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve quipped

At this moment, Director Fury walked in, "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Thor looked confused, "Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve said enthusiastically while Tony rolled his eyes. " I understood that reference."

Tony turned to Bruce "Shall we play, doctor?"

"Let's play some."

"I'll catch up, I just got to do something…"I said before they walked off.

I wanted to see if Loki knows anything about where Casey is.

**What's going to happen next? Does Loki know where she is? Will they ever meet again? Where are these powers I talked about in the description? Find out next time! Please follow, favourite and review!**


	3. Meeting a Norse God

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra, Samantha and the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Stan Lee.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while! My computer broke and I've also had no Wi-Fi. I'll try to update more often.**

My footsteps echoed through the grey corridors of the helecarrier. I was lost. I should have asked for help but for some reason I decided, _'Oh, I've seen enough maps and read about this place. How hard could it be to find Loki?' _Well I was wrong. This place is worse than the hedge mazes that Cass and I went to last year. As I turned another corner I came to face a grey door.

"Is this it?" I muttered as I went to open it. I pushed the door open, only to find it was a _pull_ door and stepped inside. It was not the cell. It was a storage room.

"Great. Fantastic. Just what I was looking for." I said sarcastically as I began wandering aimlessly again through the halls.

"Sam?" A voice behind me asked. I spun on my heels to face them.

"Oh, Hey Natasha." I said to her

"You're looking for Loki aren't you?"

I thought about lying for a second but she would see straight through me. Casey was the good liar. I nodded my head at her, thinking she would say not to look for him and what-not.

"Try that hall" Natasha suggested, gesturing to the one to my right. "And it's the left.

I smiled up at her and said thanks before jogging off around the corner.

Came to face the set of doors with another one of those machines at the front. Needing a minimal of level 7 clearance to enter. I reached into the pocket of my faded jeans and what used to be a cardboard shield card that Casey and I made the other day for our cosplay, was a now a fully legit SHIELD card.

"Sweet" I said as I examined it. The card had a simple barcode on it, my name and age, and clearance level 7.

"Please work" I whispered to no one as I scanned the card

'_Remember Sam, This guy is man is manipulative, a psychopath no doubt about it. He may have info on Cassandra and she is all that matters right now. No fangirling okay? Poker face. Focus.' _I thought as I took a deep breath and made a serious face.

As I put the card back in my pocket the set of doors opened automatically. I walked through them and stood in front of the glass cage Loki was being held in. His back was to me and didn't seem to notice I was there.

"So this is what happens when the tesseract malfunctions" He turned around to face me.

"I for one is surprised that you slipped up like this." I said to him, "You needed to see if your machinery was powerful enough to open a portal in another universe. Obviously it was my universe."

Loki looked confused for a minute and replied, "I don't see how this was a 'slip up"

"Oh you know… Just that 2 girls who know just how to stop you came through" I answered smirking

"Well that's not a problem. You see, like SHIELD here I too have information about the future." He said taking me by surprise. _This didn't happen in the movie…_

"Do enlighten me as to who this is" I replied being the smart-ass I am I said it with as much attitude as possible.

"I do believe her name is Cassandra Thomas." He knew that I would react to this, "And whilst you came out of the portal here on this ship, she had the luck to arrive at-"

"-Your base." I finished for him. It all makes sense now, she was under his control and had told him everything.

"She is different to you" He stated.

"And how so?" I questioned. People had always had said we were basically twins, two peas in a pod, thing 1 and thing 2… You get the picture.

"The tesseract granted her, abilities." I gave him a look as if to say, _'go on'_

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we?"

"Just going to say one quick thing before I go, you know for a fact that this cage does nothing. You could teleport out and just leave an illusion. But you need to guarantee that you get your scepter back. You know your plan, and I know how to stop it." And with that I walked out of the room and didn't look back.

These are the facts;

I, a 16 year old girl with no training whatsoever, am going to be in the helecarrier fight versing people with _years_ of experience.

I need to get Casey back by hitting her in the head, I've done that tons of times. But now that she has superpowers and I don't it's going to be hard.

The only weapons I have are 2 weird axes

The odds are not looking good for me.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will be about Cassandra and what she has been up to. Read and Review! \^.^/**


End file.
